Filter assemblies are used to filter different types of fluids, such as lubricating oils, fuels, hydraulic oils, coolants, and the like in various engines and other equipment.
These filter assemblies typically consists of a filter element fitted inside a casing and the entire assembly is fitted on a filter head. Dirty fluid enters a filtering chamber housing the filter element through one or more inlets, passes through the filter element, gets filtered, and the filtered fluid exits the assembly through an outlet. Due to the accumulation of dirt in the filter element, fluid permeability of the filter element decreases with time, and eventually it needs to be replaced.
There are mainly two types of filter assemblies. In one, the filter element is hermetically sealed inside its chamber, and the whole assembly is disposable after use. This type of filter assembly is normally known as “Spin on filter assembly.” In the other type, only the filter element is removed from the casing at the end of use and replaced with a new one. This type of filter is normally known as “Cartridge” filter.